I Love You
by White Rose Harmony
Summary: Dulu, aku yang ingin mengatakan cinta kepadamu. Akan tetapi, setelah aku mengerti, sepertinya aku yang harus menunggu dirimu yang mengatakannya kepadaku./ (SasuSaku) / Baru buat fic kembali. Mohon kritik dan sarannya.


**I Love You**

By : White Rose Harmony

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

(**SasuSaku**)

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>ada suatu malam, seorang remaja laki-laki berambut raven, bermata hitam kelam, dan berkulit putih tampak meletakkan serangkaian bunga mawar putih di dekat batu nisan bertuliskan '_Uchiha Mikoto'_. Selesai meletakkan serangkaian bunga mawar putih tadi, dia pun menangkupkan kedua tangannya untuk bedoa. Selesai berdoa dia pun berdiri. Dengan tatapan sendu, dia berkata. "Aku merindukanmu Ibu." Hanya itulah yang bisa di katakannya untuk saat ini.

Sreek..!

Tiba-tiba saja ada suara di balik semak-semak yang jaraknya agak jauh dari tempat remaja itu berdiri. Dengan rasa kaget, dia pun menatap ke arah semak-semak rumput yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Siapa itu?!" Tanyanya dengan suara mengancam.

Sreek…!

Tiba-tiba suara itu datang lagi dan menghilang dalam sekejap. Dengan perasaan kaget bercampur dengan rasa tidak nyaman, remaja itu pun segera berinisiatif untuk segera pulang ke apartemen miliknya. Ya, sejak kejadian tragis itu, dia di pindah oleh presiden di kotanya untuk pindah ke apartemen milik ayahnya dulu.

Sebelum pulang, dia menangkupkan kedua tangannya. "Sampai jumpa, Bu." Ucapnya untuk menyampaikan salam perpisahan. Dengan langkah pelan, remaja itu pun berjalan menuju pintu keluar tempat peristirahatan terakhir itu.

"Jadi, tadi itu makamnya ibu Sasuke, ya?" Kata seorang gadis berambut merah muda di balik semak-semak rumput. Merasa orang yang di intainya sudah pulang, gadis itu pun juga segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan mulai keluar dari tempat peristirahatan terakhir itu.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Ke Esokan Harinya<strong>-

Pagi hari ini, mentari bersinar terang jauh di atas atmosfer bumi. Meski jarak mentari jauh dari atmosfer bumi, akan tetapi sinarnya masih bisa dapat di rasakan oleh penghuni bumi. Sinar mentari berhasil merambat masuk ke arah fentilasi udara kamar milik remaja Uchiha yang sedang tertidur di atas kasurnya yang empuk dan tidak terlalu besar. Akhirnya dia terbangun karena sinar mentari yang seperti menyuruhnya agar membuka matanya untuk bangun dari tidurnya.

Dengan malas, dia duduk di pinggir kasur dan mulai berusaha untuk menyeimbangkan pikirannya setelah bangun dari tidur agar kepalanya tidak langsung pusing. "Sudah pagi, ya." Kata remaja yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu. Dengan langkah gontai, dia menuju kamar mandi sambil membawa seragam sekolah SMA yang akan dia pakai hari itu di sekolahnya. Butuh waktu sepuluh menit untuk mandi, setelah itu dia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan sudah berpakaian seragam SMA Konoha High School.

Merasa sudah segar, dia pun menuju ke dapur kecil di dalam apartemennya itu. Dia pun mulai mengeluarkan sup tomat yang sudah dingin dari lemari pendingin. Merasa sup tomat miliknya terasa dingin, dia pun memanaskan sup tomat itu dengan harapan bisa memakan sup tomat hangat pagi ini. Selesai memanaskan sup tomat miliknya, dia pun langsung membuat sup tomat itu ke dalam mangkuk berukuran sedang. Kemudian, dia mengambil satu piring berisi nasi dan meletakkannya di meja makan.

Setelah itu, dia menuangkan sup tomat ke nasi dengan sendok kayu berukuran sedang. Selesai makan, dia pun langsung meletakkan piring dan mangkuk yang kotor di tempat pencucian dan membersihkannya sendiri. Merasa sudah siap, dia pun keluar dari apartemen dan menuju halte bus terdekat dengan cara berjalan kaki. Sesampainya di halte bus, dia duduk untuk menunggu kedatangan bus jurusan SMA Konoha High School. Beberapa siswi dari SMA lain yang juga sedang menunggu bus jurusan SMA mereka tampak terpesona dengan dirinya.

Akan tetapi, sang Uchiha hanya cuek akan beberapa siswi SMA yang sedang menatap dirinya. Tak lama kemudian, bus jurusan SMA Konoha High School pun datang. Dengan cepat, Uchiha ini masuk ke dalam bus dan meninggalkan tempat yang tadi di dudukinya. Dengan nafas lega, dia pun berhasil masuk ke dalam bus dan duduk dengan santai di tempat duduk khusus para siswa. Tiba-tiba, ketenangannya itu terganggu oleh remaja berambut pirang yang entah kapan berada di sebelahnya. "Hai Sasuke! Selamat pagi!" Seru Naruto sambil merangkul leher sahabatnya yang dingin itu.

Namun, bagi Sasuke rangkulan sahabatnya tidak ada bedanya dengan sebuah cekikan. "Ck, lepaskan rangkulanmu Naruto!" Protes Sasuke sambil menempis rangkulan dari sahabatnya yang terkenal sebagai tukang buat onar di kelasnya. Yang di protes hanya cemberut dan menatap tajam Sasuke. "Iya, iya! Aku lepaskan!" Jawab Naruto dengan nada kesal. Naruto pun melepaskan rangkulannya dari leher Sasuke. "Sasuke, hari ini ada PR tidak?" Tanya Naruto sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Hn, ada." Balas Sasuke singkat. Naruto langsung terdiam.

"Tidak mengerjakan PR, ya? Malangnya nasibmu." Kata Sasuke sambil menatap sinis sahabatnya yang sedang terdiam. "Tidak juga. Aku mengerjakan PR nya kok." Balas Naruto lalu membalas tatapan Sasuke sambil menyeringai. "Dasar aneh." Balas Sasuke kemudian dia mengeluarkan buku bahasa dari tas lalu membacanya untuk sekedar memahami pelajaran di sekolah nanti.

-Bersambung-

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan<strong> : Maaf jika fic ini sangat pendek di chapter 1. Ini di sebabkan di buatnya dengan waktu yang tidak tepat. Jadi mohon di maklumi. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan. Mohon kritik dan sarannya. Selain itu, terima kasih untuk yang membaca fic ini dan mengomentarinya. Yang tidak bisa mengomentari juga tidak apa-apa. sekian, salam hangat.

**-White Rose Harmony-**

Aktif dan Terbit pada tanggal:

29 November 2014.


End file.
